My Demon Life
by miguel black
Summary: This story is about the people I have come to know, the people I've lost and more. So please read and enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter I

I have a story for all human ears to hear, so here goes. At least fifty-one years ago a very close friend of mine died, but this is a story best told from the start. I am no ordinary person, I am a demon. One of the four Ancestral descendant, it's rumored that there is a fifth descendant, but I don't know what to think of that. Anyways, there was originally five Ancestors. Harmond, the monk, he never really took off his hood unless it was torn off in battle, or on rare occassions he chose to. His head was shaved bald and his eyes were a bright green. His descendant was a girl named Riane, she had blonde hair and blue eyes just like her human mother. Rumondo, the warrior, had gone missing in action on September 13, 2004. He had slick golden brown hair and brown eyes. His descendant was a male named Stephen, Stephen had golden brown hair like his father and dark brown eyes like his human mother. Lester, the assassin, had matte black hair and blue eyes. His descendant was a female named Lucy, Lucy was an actual pure blood descendant like me, she had matte black hair like her father and deep blue eyes like the ocean. She was a fine beauty. Theo, the thief, my father Ancestor. He had deep brown hair and brown eyes. Kayla, the leader, my mother Ancestor. She had dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. Theo and Kayla had a male descendant, Miguel. I have hair like my father and eyes like my mother. But I should probably get back to the story, I rolled onto my back on the floor and stared up at the ceiling of the room. I got up and walked to the window, the town was quiet this morning, I watched the sun rise up over the hills. The mist hung over the lake like a blanket, the breeze was cool as I walked outside into the daylight. I stood at the lake shore and stared out across it, the sweet smell of pine filled my nostrils and the breeze blew through my hair. A sudden impact sent me and another object into the cool lake water, I swam up and saw my friend Lucy swimming just a few strokes away. She started laughing at me and I soon joined in, she swam up to me and I looked to her. Lucy was someone I'd known for decades, and we were very close. She brushed her hand over my cheek, our faces were inches away from eachother.

" Yo Miguel, what's for breakfast?" Stephen shouted from the house window. I sighed and looked to the house,

" It's a surprise!" I shouted back. Lucy and I swam to shore as Riane walked up to us,

" You two look so cute when you're both wet." she said and we laughed. She hand us towels to dry off with and we walked up to the house. I walked into the kitchen and made french toast for everyone. I wasn't very good at cooking much but it was good enough for them. We sat around the table and talked, Stephen told another one of his dirty jokes and Riane threw a bun at him, he flinched and laughed. Riane smiled then grabbed another bun to throw at him when a knock at the door stopped our little morning breakfast. I got up and walked to the door, a man stood on the other side with his arms behind him. I knew one thing for certain, people don't usually come to the door with their hands behind them unless they plan on either popping something out in a surprise. But with me and my friends it's not always a good surprise, I opened the door and the man took out a crossbow, I shut the door fast and hard before he fired a shot from his bow. I yelled to my friends to run out, I felt the door get kicked. I ran up the stairs and heard the door smash open as the man came crashing through. I waited as he walked through the halls,

" I know you're here little demon." he said, I jumped down onto the floor as he spun around and fired a shot. I moved as it passed my face and lodged in the wall behind me. I grabbed a metal vase and tossed it at him, the man fell back and his crossbow slid across the floor. I grabbed him by the ankle and threw him at the wall his metal spike was lodged in. I heard him yell out as the other sharp end of the spike stabbed into his back, he dropped to the floor and tried reaching for the spike. I picked up his weapon and fired it at him, spikes landed in his chest and arms as he fell to the floor, dead. I stood over him and dropped the crossbow, I dragged him into the bushes behind the house. I buried him then looked for my friends. A few hours later we were all back in the house safe and sound, for the time being.

" So what now Miguel? What do we do? There'll be more of them coming." Stephen said and I nodded.

" Yes, I know. Everyone pack up, we are going for a little trip. And I promise you this won't be a fun one." I said as I started towards my room.

" Why was the demon hunter using a crossbow? That is really old fashioned." Riane commented. I stopped and looked to them.

" I don't know but we have to go soon otherwise more will be coming. I don't want to hang around when that happens." I said, they nodded and ran to their rooms. I stood outside my bedroom door, the demon hunters have found us and we were all in trouble if they found us. I opened my door and gathered the basic necessities. I packed them in a bag and ran out to the back of the house, my friends joined me with their backpacks.

" So where are we going now?" Riane asked as I looked to the house. I turned to the group and heitated before I spoke.

" Now we go to the school." I replied and everyone looked at me. The school I was refering to was not an ordinary school, it allowed all kinds of 'mythical' and 'supernatural' beings. Lucy nodded as the others sighed.

" I thought the school was burned down?" Stephen asked and I turned to face him.

" It was but they built a new one in a different area. More secure than the last place." I responded as he stood confused.

" It will take a couple hours, maybe a day or two to get there." I continued as my friends looked to eachother. They looked to me and nodded,

" We're all going." Lucy said and I smiled. Lucy had the strange ability of making people agree on one thing, I nodded and turned to the road beyond the house. We ran to the street and made it as one of the farmers were passing by. The group and I waved to get his attention, the farmer slowed his horse down to a stop and looked at the four of us with suspiscious eyes.

" And what're you buncha youngin's doing with bags like them there ones on your back. It's not a school day, so the only other option you's got is to be runnin' 'way from home." the farmer said, his voice sounded rustic and creaky.

" Yes sir, we're running away. But only to a place with a bigger school." I said and the farmer looked to me with surprised eyes.

" You boy, have a rich tone to your voice. I guess I could help ya's for a fee." the farmer said. I pulled out some money from my jacket and handed it to the farmer. The farmer snatched the money from my hand,

" Which ways you kids headed?" the farmer asked and I pointed west.

" Just take us as far west as you can." I said and the farmer nodded. He got the horses going as my group sat down in the back with the piles of hay. I sat with Lucy as we rode off into the west. The farmer whistled as he drove the cart down the old dirt path, he lacked an actual tune but he could whistle pretty good. A few hours later we stopped in a small town with bustling business.

" Well this is as far 's I'm goin'. I'm gonna be unloadin' my hay at the food store, so you kids 'll be stuck in this town for 'while unless you want to come back with me." the farmer said and I shook my head.

" No sir, we are not going back." I said. The farmer shrugged and stopped at the food store. Me and my group jumped off the back of the cart and walked around the town. I saw a sheriff sitting on the porch of the Police Station, the man eyed our group with suspiscion. Riane looked around the town as people swarmed around the buildings in the manner that moths do with fire. We all looked around the places as the day went by, I was looking for someone heading west in the direction of the school.

" Hey Miguel, have you found anyone yet?" Riane asked and I shook my head. Everyone I seemed to ask was heading north, south or east.

" No, we'll have to hike it to the school tomorrow." I replied and they nodded. We walked by the Sheriff's office once again and the man watched us with the eyes of a hawk. The stores were slowly begining to close as the sun went down over the horizon. I saw a place that was seen in many places, apparently so did Lucy.

" Look! We can stay there for the night. Please Miguel?" she asked and I pretended to think for a moment.

" Yeah okay." I said. We headed up to the door and I saw a woman peeking through a curtain, her eyes seemed strange, but then again I only caught a glimpse before she closed the curtain. I opened the door for my friends and three women stood on the other side of the door.

" Welcome, please come in." the eldest said. She appeared to be in her sixties, the second seemed around the age of thirty-six to thirty-seven. The third appeared to be around the same age. Their eyes had a strange glow, a slight tinge of purple. The eldest sat down on a chair by a good sized round table, her wiry frame seemed to contradict the wide oak legs of the chair. There was a few other seats dotted around the place, a couch by a rectangular table, a few chairs in different corners of the room. I sat down on the couch with Lucy as Stephen and Riane sat on chairs by the couch. The younger women went into the back kitchen as the elder women looked to the group of four children.

" So what brings young demons like you four out in the middle of nowhere." she said, her voice was almost rustic and certainly contained a fair bit of a squeak to it. My friends looked at me surprised, I tried my best to look unperturbed by the comment.

" How do you know what we are ma'am?" I asked and she smiled. Her lips almost cracked with the strain.

" My dear child, have you not realized? Well then, I will have to explain." she said casually.

" I am not human either. In fact neither are my two daughters, we can see through the disguises of any supernatural or mythical being. It is a gift granted to us by the demons themselves. I see all four of your true forms right now." the elder said and my friends calmed down somewhat. If this woman was one of the hunters we were screwed.

" Do not worry my daughters and I have no intentions of harming any living beings. Supernatural, mythical or human. In fact we look after the ones that need it." she continued as the two younger ladies walked out with cups.

" Pardon me for not asking, would any of you care for some coffee?" the old woman asked. I looked to my group and their faces seemed puzzled,

" It's Dutch Double Chocolate." she said and Riane reached for the cup that was handed to her, along with Stephen who carefully set his down on his lap. Lucy thanked the young woman for the drink and I nodded to the woman that handed me a cup. Dutch Double Chocolate is the favourite coffee of a demon.

" So how do you know so much of the supernatural and mythical beings?" I asked and the elderly woman smiled once again.

" Well with our 'true vision' comes our knowledge of your kind and more." she said. I nodded, the fact that these women had such knowledge was kind of strange. I saw a ring on the elderly womans finger as she reached for her cup of tea.

" You're married?" I asked and she nodded. Her daughters sat down around the table with her,

" Yes my husband is the senior sheriff down at the office. He's a good man, not much stuff goes bad in this town so he doesn't need to do much." the woman said as I took a whiff of the sweet smelling tea. I sipped on the hot liquid and listened as the woman continued her conversation.

" If you four need rooms to stay in I'll be glad to help you out. We got some rooms in the attic and the basement whichever you want." the old woman commented. I nodded as I took a small sip of my tea.

" Thank you. We'll use the basement rooms." I said taking some money out of my jacket. The elderly woman put her hands up,

" No no, don't worry about money. You four can stay for free. I can tell you all need a good nights rest." she stated. I thanked her and lead the group down to the basement rooms. The old lady stood up as I was about to go down the stairs.

" What's your name child?" she asked and I turned to her.

" Miguel, my name is Miguel" I said and she nodded.

" I'm Neena, but others call me Nanna." she smiled, I nodded.

" Thank you Neena. What you are doing is most generous of you." I said and the woman waved her hand.

" Think nothing of it. I know what you will go through will be hard for you to live with." she said and I nodded as though I understood and walked downstairs to my friends. The womans words confused me big time but I didn't let them linger for long in my thoughts. Riane was pushing Stephen playfully onto the bed and he smiled,

" Oh, so is that what you want to do." he said smugly. Riane looked to him in shock with wide eyes like a fish. I walked to Lucy as she was laying down on the bed, I sat on the edge and ran my left hand along her shoulder.

" You okay Lu?" I said. Lu was my nickname for her, she rolled over to look at me and I saw a glimmer of something in her eyes.

" Yeah, just tired. What about you Mue?" she said returning the nickname calling. She decided that my middle name was Mue, once before she called me Muel, but that was when I was being stubborn.

" Yeah I'm fine. Are you okay with going to the school?" I asked and she was silent for a moment. I got a nod and she gave a small grin. I laid down beside her and held her close in my arms. She cuddled up to me, her head rubbing up against my chest. I listened to Riane and Stephen fooling around just beside us, they must have seen me and Lucy cuddling because they started giving comments. I didn't care, me and Lucy were happy together. Not soon after did Riane and Stephen leave us alone to play a famous demon game. I held Lucy as she slept and watched Riane play what demons call 'Overpower Shots.' The game basically involves hitting eachother harder than your opponent. I fell asleep with Lucy while Stephen and Riane caused pain to eachother.

I woke up and felt Lucy moving around in my arms, she seemed to be having a dream. I put my leftindex and middle finger to her temple, I entered into her dream and looked around to see something, anything. I was standing in complete shadow, no light except for what surrounded me, I turned to see Lucy sitting with her knees up to her chest. I ran to her and knelt down,

" Lucy what's wrong?" I asked and she seemed surprised to see me.

" Miguel? Is that you?" she asked and I nodded. I startled as she hugged me,

" Miguel it is you." she said and I hugged her back.

" So what is this place? Why do you seem so afraid?" I asked and she shrunk back.

" This is the nightmare I've had for three days straight. I'm afraid cause I know there's something in the shadows. Its been moving around alot." she said and as if on cue I heard a rustle from beside us. I looked in its direction then back to Lucy,

" What is it?" I asked and she shrugged.

" Don't know. I hear that noise a few times then everything goes black. Like I was killed or something." she said. Her eyes went wide and I turned to look behind me. I couldn't hardly believe it. Every demon is afraid of two things, the least fearful one is pink trees, which is pointless because they don't even exist, right. The huge fear is the demon 'father', Lucifous Lucifer. You can guess which one stood before me and Lucy. That's right the pink trees... Just kidding it was Lucifous. And he didn't look like having some coffee, but he didn't look intent on killing us either.

" Children?" he said surprised and I remained standing ready to fight. Lucifous stepped closer and I stepped back to block Lucy.

" Children!" Lucifous said happily. I looked and his angry look was gone.

" Is that any way to treat your father. Come here and give me a hug." he said opening his arms wide. I walked up to him wearily, I felt his embrace, it was cold enough to feel hot but also hot enough to feel cold. If that was even possible. Lucy hugged him next and our 'father' embraced her warmly. His long horns curved twice above his head. A flame burned between his horns and his eyes were black like the shadows of the place we were in. He had a ponytail at the back of his head where all his hair was. I looked to see the sharp, curved nails on his hands.

" What are you doing here father?" I asked and he looked to me.

" Just came to talk." he said and Lucy walked back beside me.

" I have seen that you two are getting close, if you want to breed that is fine with me, it makes more demons to run along the surface of the Earth." he said and I felt my mouth dry at his choice of word, 'breed' is something more or less used for animals.

" But anyways, how have you kids been?" he continued and Lucy shrugged.

" I would be better if I had some energy left for my abilities." Lucy said,

" I'm fine father, just low on energy as well." I said and our 'father' nodded.

" Well you wouldn't be if you guys took down your disguises once in awhile." he said. I looked to Lucy and she returned my gaze,

" We don't know how." Lucy said and I nodded in agreement. Our father sighed, he put his hands up, palms facing us, he waved them to close in a silent clap. Suddenly Lucy and I stood in our demon form, only problem was, we were bare naked.

" Whoops." Lucifous said as he waved his index and middle fingers to both of us. Lucy and I were quickly covered with clothing. I looked to Lucy, her dark blue horns curved towards the back of her head. Her black eyes had blue, glowing pentagrams in the center of each eye. Her dark blue bat wings were folded up against her back. Her cat like tail swinging from side to side, her legs were bent like the hind legs of a wild cat and spotted like a cheetahs. Her feet looked like the large paws of a leapord, it had been a long time since I'd seen her demon form let alone mine. Lucifous put mirrors up in front of us and I looked into mine. I looked to my long curved horns, they were curved one and a half times above my head. I looked into my eyes and a red, glowing pentagram shone in the center of my eyes. I saw my black feathered wings and unfurled them. They were wide out and almost reached Lucy, I brought them back in to my back. I turned my attention to my long slender tail that swayed behind me. I looked at my legs and they bent like the hind legs of a bull. The fur that covered the hooves was long and hovered an inch off the floor. I walked around and as I did the clops of my hooves were strange. I stood back in front of the mirror and noticed my nails weren't the human color anymore, in fact they weren't even nails they were claws, sharp, black claws. I looked at my hands and then to Lucy as she noticed her nails had turned to claws as well. Except her's were not black but quite the opposite, her claw's were white.

" Have you two seen yourselves for long enough?" Lucifous said and we nodded. I took a quick check at my face again, my horns were black, curved and sharp. I stood in front of Lucifous as he took down the mirrors. Lucy looked to me and quickly examined me. Her eyes staring at me like coals from a fire. I smiled to her and she smiled back,

" So, what kind of mayhem have you two stirred up on the planet?" Lucifous asked and I shrugged.

" Not much, we've just been causing minor problems. Like droughts, floods, famine, rise in criminal activity, and my personal favourite, plagues." I responded. Lucifous smiled.

" That's good. And what about you Lucy?" Lucifous asked. I saw Lucy shrug,

" Just putting people in major pain and giving them problems with their bodily systems." she retorted and I smiled. Lucy was always braver to give Lucifous the smart mouth attitude. Maybe because Lucifous _was_ her father or more appropriately her grandfather. I smiled but quickly hid it behind my hand, I regained my composure and stood straight. I watched as Lucifous waved his hand and brought up a set of chairs and a table. We all sat down and talked about our business and how we've been living on the surface of planet Earth. Lucifous seemed interested on how much the humans had advanced from his days. His tongue flicked out of his mouth every so often and I tried not to count the times and how long it stuck out. I listened to Lucy as she talked about how the humans had started making guns with more firepower. I saw Lucifous smile at that,

" Humans are so good at making weapons of destruction." he said and I nodded. Humans were not known for being the peace mongerers. Lucifous sighed and stood up, he got rid of the table and chairs as Lucy and I followed his example.

" Watch over the humans, they'll advance quite a bit more in time. Trust me. I'll bet in a couple years they'll have made aerial vehicles and vehicles that are faster than a horse. They may even make something that can go into space." Lucifous said and I nodded. It wasn't uncommon for humans to make things easier for themselves so they could be lazy. I watched as Lucifous walked towards a door that seemed to open and reveal a space of black smoke and red flames.

" It was nice talking to you kids, it has certainly been awhile." he said and I nodded.

" I'll see you two later." he said as he backed into the door and seemed to float above the flames. The door closed as he vanished into the black smoke. I stood with Lucy as things suddenly went dark.

I opened my eyes, I was back in the bed of the basement with Lucy laying beside me. She turned over to face me, her eyes were like her demon form, then I noticed something. We were in our demon form. I sat up and looked in a mirror across from the bed, I saw myself with horns and all.

" Oh man, oh man, oh man, oh man. If humans see us like this we'll be in major trouble." I said and Lucy nodded. I saw Riane and Stephen in the other bed. They were squirming and writhing like they were in pain. I watched as they changed slowly into their demon forms. Their horns slowly started to grow from their heads. Stephen had horns like a steer. His eyes opened to reveal a glowing, silver pentagram in his eyes. Riane's horns were like a rams, they curved over her ears. Her eyes opened to reveal gold, glowing pentagram eyes. They stopped writhing and their legs were both different, Riane had the legs of a monkey. Stephen had the legs of a bear, very furry. I stood and waited as they slept quietly for a few moments. Lucy and I sat on the edge of the bed when they woke up. I looked to the expressions on their faces. Stephen was shocked to see himself in demon form, Riane looked confused to see her hands with claws.

" What happened?" Stephen asked to no one in particular. I stood up and he fell of the bed when he startled. Riane moved back on her hands then looked closer to me. She raised an eyebrow.

" Miguel you look big, your horns are massive." she said and I ran my hand over one of my horns. Stephen stood up and I felt Lucy come up behind me and grab my hand in hers.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

I looked to the group as we stood in our demon forms, Stephen sighed, Riane clicked her claws on the cabinet. Lucy walked in a circle around me and I smiled as she wrapped my tail around her left arm. I felt a tingle run down my spine,

" Did you feel that?" Lucy asked and I looked to her.

" The tingle? Yeah I felt it." I said and she looked to me puzzled. We all suddenly dropped to the floor grimacing and whimpering at the pain from changing back to our human forms. I clenched my jaw as my horns started to sink back into my skull, the noise they made doing it was painful to listen to. The sound of cracking bones, very unpleasant. I felt my wings sink into my back, my legs changed to their human form and my tail shrunk away. My transformation finished and I heard my friends groaning and whimpering from the pain. I lay on the floor too weak to help them, that's the problem with switching between forms, it hurts and makes us temporarily weak. I slowly got up and looked to Lucy, she was on the floor trembling. I walked over and picked her up in my arms, she grabbed a fistful of my shirt in each hand and clung on tightly. Her head cuddled into my chest, I set her down on the bed lightly. She whimpered as I let her down and removed my arms from under her. I looked to Stephen and Riane who were getting up on their own. Lucy still clung onto me, I ran my hand through her hair and smiled.

" You're okay Lucy. I'm here, I'm here." I said soothingly. Lucy loosened her grip on my shirt and I bent down and kissed her forehead. Her horns hadn't fully retreated into her skull yet and with one last crack they disappeared. I whinced at the sound and Lucy gave one last shout of pain. Her grip had tightened on my shirt once again and I hugged her closely. Her tears of pain dripped down on my shoulder,

" It hurts so much Mue." she said as I rocked her back and forth.

" I know Lu, I know." I whispered into her ear. Lucy let go of my shirt eventually and I continued to hug her. She eventually stopped crying and sniffled. I let her go and looked in her eyes. The only thing that hadn't changed quite yet were everyones eyes. I walked with them up into the lobby like area of the building. We sat down on the seats and Lucy cuddled close to me on the couch. Riane and Stephen sat in chairs beside eachother. The old woman was coming down the stairs slowly with the help of her daughters.

" What was with all that screaming downstairs?" the elderly woman asked and I stood up from the couch.

" We're sorry ma'am, while we were sleeping our bodies changed into our demon forms and when we woke up it was a painful reformation to our human forms." I said, the woman finally got off the last step. I sat down again and Lucy cuddled back up to me.

" Oh yes. So is it your first, second, third, fourth, fifth, or sixth Heats?" the elder asked and I looked to my group. Heats, were what demons called their body morphing. It's how demons grew to full maturity. It was known by many names, Heats, Changers, and is sometimes called The Pains. I nodded to my group that it was okay to answer.

" It was my second one ma'am." Riane spoke up. Stephen sat up straight and looked to the woman that turned to him.

" It was my first one, ma'am." he said and the woman nodded.

" First time's the most painful." she said and he nodded in agreement. The elderly woman looked to me and Lucy.

" And what of you two?" she spoke to us. Lucy held my hand and I squeezed it lightly.

" It was my fourth time, madam." Lucy said and the woman nodded then looked to me. I inhaled deeply,

" It was my fourth time as well, madam." I said and she smiled.

" So you two were born around the same time I take it?" she asked. Lucy and I nodded quietly. The two younger women went into the kitchen silently.

" So why don't they talk?" Riane asked the elderly woman.

" Because they're afraid of what they see around them. I've been telling them that if they treat beings like you four with good will that they will be safe from the harm you can cause." the woman said. I nodded, I guess having the ability to see the true form of beings would be kind of scary. I watched as the women put plates of food down on the table,

" You four should eat up. Going through a Heats is said to be very stressful and exhausting." the woman said. She stood up and walked towards the kitchen. I looked at the food, it was definitely fresh based on the heat coming from it. Riane grabbed a fork and took a piece of pancake, Stephen took a fork and followed her example. Lucy did the same and went for a seperate pancake, I saw one of the younger women walk towards us with another plate. I looked at the fruit spread out on it. The women looked for room on the table but couldn't find any. She held the plate out to me and I reached for it, my hand ended up touching hers and her entire body went frigid.

" Miguel! What'd you do?" Stephen said shocked and I shook my head. I didn't know what just happened, the women stood still as stone as I slowly took the plate of fruit and set it down on the table. I stood up with Lucy as we looked at the woman frozen before us. The woman unfroze and looked to me, she seemed scared and sad,

" You. You are going to go through alot of pain." she said. I was puzzled by the words as she spoke them to me. Lucy looked startled, the woman looked to her and Lucy waited for what she was going to say.

" You're going to be hurt badly, and so will the child." the woman said and Lucy looked shocked. I stepped in front of Lucy and frowned to the woman.

" Not if I can help it." I spoke and the women continued rambling on as she headed for the kitchen. Everyone was either standing or sitting in complete and utter surprise.

" That was weird." Stephen commented. I held Lucy close as she started crying. I sat down on the couch with her as her tears ran down her cheeks and onto my shirt.

" It's okay Lu, I won't let anyone hurt you." I said. She sniffled and calmed down.

" Thanks Mue." she said as I rubbed my hand on her back. She laid out between my legs and set her head down on my chest. I grabbed a fork and took a piece of pancake, I put it up to her mouth as she opened up her mouth to be fed the piece of food. She smiled as I slid the fork out from between her teeth. Her giggle was heartwarming and I smiled to her. I took another piece of the pancake and bit down gently on a small edge of it, I moved to face Lucy and she smiled.

" Kinky." she giggled. I watched as she moved her face up to mine and took a bite of the pancake. Her lips brushed slightly against mine as we took a piece of pancake and swallowed. Lucy didn't move her face away from mine as we kissed. She whimpered quietly and I smiled as she used her tongue and licked the underside of my top lip.

" Ahem." I heard Stephen say from his chair. Lucy and I stopped kissing and blushed slightly.

" You two should get a room. Sheesh." Riane commented. I looked to the two of them and they went back to eating their pancakes. I heard footsteps coming from the stairs and turned to see a man coming down the steps. It was the same man that was watching me and my group yesterday. The man stopped when he saw us,

" Who are you kids?" he asked and I was about to answer when the elderly womans voice called out from the kitchen.

" They're the kids I was talking to you about last night Harold." the man looked to us. He seemed surprised but his eyes showed a tinge of fear.

" You're the demon kids?" he asked and I nodded. I was tempted to say 'boo' but thought it to be rude to the people giving us shelter.

" So demons really do look like humans." the man said. I saw Riane roll her eyes in the corner of my eyes.

" No sir, demons do not look like humans." I said and the man seemed confused.

" What are you talking about?" he asked and I did a mental sigh.

" I mean, demons don't look human naturally. Demons are in fact very different looking, this is only a disguise that is automatically set when we are on Earth." I explained and the man nodded as though he understood.

" Frau?" the man said. He spoke a different language, this was going to be fun.

" Kann ich ein foto machen?" Harold continued.

" Auf keinen fall." I said and the man turned to me surprised.

" Don't bother trying to speak german dear. They can still understand you." the elderly woman said from the kitchen.

" Wie alt sind sie?" the man asked and I sighed aloud.

" Tsoo alt." I said and the man laughed. He repeated himself,

" Ich bin acht hundert jahre alt." I said, for those who don't know german. Our conversation wasn't the usual greetings. He asked his wife if he could take a photo, I said no. He asked how old I was, first answer was too old. My second answer was eight hundred years old. I saw the mans face pale as he looked to the group. He walked to the kitchen as his wife walked out. The old woman sat down at the table a couple feet from the couch. I watched as Riane and Stephen finished off their last pancakes, I took a fork and grabbed a piece of fruit. I put it up in between Lucy's face and mine, we bit into the sweet tasting fruit and swallowed the piece in our mouth, I kissed Lucy as she giggled again. I ran my left hand over her cheek. We smiled to eachother and her eyes glimmered with love. I leaned back on the arm rest of the couch as Lucy set her head down on my chest.

" So you kids planning on going anywhere?" the elderly woman asked and I turned to face her.

" Yes, we are planning on heading to a special kind of school just a couple hours from here." I said and the woman nodded.

" If you want I can give you four horses. But I can only give three though." the woman said. I looked to the group.

" Yes, that would be very kind of you. Thank you." I said and the woman stood up.

" Harold could you fetch the three horses from the stable." the woman called out. The man walked out of the kitchen and nodded.

" Yes dear." he said as he turned to go out the door. I walked out with my group and the elderly lady. She watched as Harold brought three horses out from behind the building. I watched as the horses clopped up to us.

" Don't worry about having to bring them back. They will come home on their own if you give them a good smack on the rear." the woman said. Riane and Stephen walked up to the horses. They climbed up on the saddle and sat there like a pair of goofy cowboys and cowgirls. I smiled as they used their fingers as pistols and shot at empty glass bottles. When Stephen put his thumb down the glass bottle he was pointing at blew up. I laughed as he startled from the explosion.

" I seriously didn't know that would happen." he admitted, that comment made everyone laugh. I helped Lucy up on our horse as I sat behind her. I reached past her for the saddle reins. I thanked the woman and clicked my tongue. The horse started off to the ends of town, Riane and Stephen weren't far behind as we started towards the school.

" Hey Miguel how long will it take till we get to the school?" Riane asked and I looked back to her.

" Hopefully no more than a couple hours." I said as we continued down the bush path. I felt Lucy fall asleep as I held her up in my left arm, we rode for an hour or two until we came across a large castle looking building.

" I think we're here guys." I said and everyone slowed down and trotted up the pathway to the castle. I woke Lucy up and she stretched her arms out.

" So we're here finally?" she asked and I nodded. We climbed down off the horses and onto the dirt pathway. I walked in front of the group to the doorway. I was about to knock on the door when a herd of people came rushing out the doors. They split past us like water, I stood and noticed the emblem on their dress shirts. This was definitely the right place. I walked into the building with my group and came across a few adults, they stood outside a classroom,

" Excuse me. We're here to enroll as students of this school." I said as the adults turned to look at me and my group. The taller male looked to me with a stern face,

" Why would demons like you want to sign up for school?" he said and I returned his stern look.

" We were told it was the safest school around." I replied. The four other adults seemed to recognize me and my group because they were talking to the taller male.

" Just let them sign up." a dwarf female said.

" Yeah, Garrett. Just let these four in to enroll." the second tallest male said. The third one was obviously a female elf based on the bone structure, the fourth was a male dwarf. His beard seemed to fan out like it had static electricity. The tall man, named Garrett, stood unperturbed by these comments.

" You might want to listen to them Garrett." I said. The man burst out at me.

" Listen here kid..." was as far as he got when I grabbed his head and slammed it into my knee.

" I told you to listen to them." I commented as he held his hands to his face and cried in pain. I looked to the other four adults and they ushered us into the office to enroll for the school.

" You four are the Descendants right?" the female dwarf asked. I nodded, the dwarf gave us each a set of papers to sign our initials on.

" Now if you will follow me to your dorms." the male dwarf said and I looked to him.

" We will only need two dorms." I said and the dwarf nodded.

" Very well." he spoke and brought us to two dorms that were set across from eachother. I walked into one with my group and Stephen called dibs on it. I walked with them to the second one as the dwarf opened the door and revealed a much nicer one with a mountain view.

" I switch." Stephen said and I looked to him.

" You already called dibs on the last one. So no this one isn't yours." I said and he frowned. Riane hit him on the shoulder playfully,

" Smooth move." she said. I walked with Lucy around the place as she smiled at the artistic feel of the place. The dwarf left to go back to his class. Stephen and Riane left to go to their dorm, I sat down on the couch with Lucy as the dorm emptied of the others. She cuddled up beside me and smiled,

" I like it when we can get our one on one time." she said and I nodded. I always felt good when Lucy was the only one with me. I heard a bell clanging outside, I walked with Lucy to go check and see what it was. I looked to the school and saw an elf swinging the bell in his hand like he was cutting a fish in slices. The school doors opened and a tsunami of students rushed out and to different dorms. I watched as adults walked out of the castle with books under their arms. They were obviously the teachers, I saw the horses outside our dorm, I went down and untied them from the post. They seemed to be ready for the next thing cause before I could smack their rears they sped off in the direction of their home. I walked back up to Lucy and smiled, she grinned and leaned her head on my shoulder, her hand in mine. I walked with her inside and we sat down on the couch. The place grew silent as we spread out on the couch together, my fingers running through her hair and her body between my legs. It all seemed so perfect for me, I looked to Lucy and saw her eyes closed, she had obviously fallen asleep. I relaxed and fell asleep as well.

I opened my eyes to find myself back in the dark room, I looked around and saw Lucy standing beside me.

" Looks like father wants to talk to us again." I said and Lucy nodded. A door formed a few meters in front of us, it opened to reveal the black smoke, red flamed home of Lucifous. I watched as Lucifous came through the door and walked up to us.

" My dear sweet children." he said and I gave a slight bow to him.

" Father, I would like to ask a favor of you before we go anywhere with our conversation." I said and Lucifous stared at me with a stunned look on his face.

" I could grant you a favor if you do one for me." he said. I nodded,

" Anything father." I spoke and Lucy looked to me curiously.

" I would much like it if you could find a way to cause a war between the supernatural and mythical creatures on Earth." he said and I looked to him.

" Very well, consider it done father." I said and he nodded.

" And what favor would you like me to grant you?" he asked as I cleared my throat.

" Would you be able to give Lucy and I the rings for the Bonding." I said and he seemed surprised. Bonding was a form of marriage ceremony for demons. It consisted of some pretty heavy stuff. Lucifous looked to me proudly, Lucy looked happy, a little shocked but happy. I waited as Lucifous held his hand palm up towards us.

" Miguel, you realize Lucy will be the only demon able to concieve your child if you do the Bonding." Lucifous stated and I nodded. Lucifous seemed to hesitate for a single second then closed his palm. When he opened it up the rings were gone. I knew what I was getting into, the Bonding meant that unless one of us died we could not have children with any other demon. I stood with Lucy as Lucifous set up a table and chairs.

" So I ended up catching you kids during your Heats last time I saw you." he spoke and we nodded.

" Yeah, we kind of went through a Heats when we woke up." Lucy said, I was sitting quietly while they talked.

" Can you guys please put down your human forms. It's seriously distracting, I can't believe you kids want to hide your true forms." Lucifous said. Lucy and I tried to go to my demon form but with no luck. We had kept our human forms up for so long we forgot how to undo it. I saw Lucifous wave his hand in front of us and I noticed that Lucy and I had changed to our demon forms. I looked to Lucy as she stared over at me, I noticed her curved horns and her charcoal eyes. I turned to face Lucifous as he smiled to us.

" You two seriously need to learn how to change from your human form to your demon form." he said as Lucy and I stared at the ground in shame.

" Anyways, you kids heard anything about what the angels plan on doing?" he asked and I shook my head. I haven't heard any news about the angels. The angels were either staying up where they belonged or down on Earth where demons liked to roam freely.

" No, we haven't heard anything except rumors." Lucy said.

" That's good, what are the rumors?" Lucifous asked with interest.

" Well, I heard from someone awhile back that the angels plan on setting a Heaven on Earth sort of place down by the West coast." Lucy spoke and I nodded. I heard that rumor too, but I had also managed to hear alot more of it though.

" But in order for them to do that they said they need to wipe every demon off the face of the Earth." I said and Lucifous nodded. He stood up after we talked for awhile longer.

" Well you kids have a fun time on Earth. And Miguel remember the favor you owe me." he said and I nodded.

" Yes father. I have a plan, I just hope it all goes according to plan." I said. Lucifous stepped back into the door and floated over the flames like a red ghost. The door closed and vanished, I stood with Lucy in the dark room and waited for the blackness to take over.

I woke up and saw Lucy in her demon form laying on top of me, Lucy's cat like legs were entwined with my bull like legs. It seemed strange at first but natural. I saw Lucy's tail resting on the edge of the couch, her horns were set up under my chin as I looked down to her. I smiled to her as she stirred, her eyes fluttered open like the wings of a hummingbird. She stretched out and her wings almost touched the roof, she stood up and her tail swung just above the candles on the table beside the couch. I stood up and looked back down at the table to see two rings on it. I used my tail to pick them up, I let them fall into the palm of my hand and looked to Lucy. She nodded to me,

" It's okay Mue. I am willing to be the your mate." she said as I hesitated. I handed her a ring, she put it on her right middle finger as I did the same. I took a knife from my pocket and made a small cut on my middle finger as well as Lucy's. It's harder to cut a scaly like finger than one might think. I put our middle fingers together as blood dripped on the rings and into eachothers cuts. The rings glowed after a few drops and the cuts healed fast from the power coming from the rings. We both dropped on the floor and I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my hand as it spread to my shoulder. I clenched and unclenched my fist as the pain went to my head, it moved with the speed and ferocity of wild fire and when it finished my head felt strange. I stood up and looked to Lucy, her horns looked cracked and her eyes looked like normal human eyes. Then her horns started fixing themselves and her eyes went back to their black color. I helped her up and she hugged me,

" I feel strange Mue." she said and I nodded. My entire body felt wierd now and hearing Lucy admit the same didn't mean it was only me. We sat down on the couch and cuddled together. I looked to Lucy as her tail swayed around my face, I reached my tail around and intertwined our tails together. I felt her hand in mine and we looked in eachothers eyes.

" I'm ready Mue. I know I'm ready." Lucy said. I looked into her eyes and she seemed to be hesitant at first then it changed into acceptance.

" You certain?"

" I've never been more certain of anything in my life Mue." she said as she kissed me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III

I woke up and saw Lucy laying on top of me, she was in human form, her bare skin against mine. I felt the smooth, warm feel of her body. I looked around and realized we were in the dorms single room. The trail of demon clothing was scattered along the floor like the bread trail from Hansel & Gretel. I looked up at the ceiling and saw scratch marks. The walls had a few marks as well but there wasn't anything a bit of handywork could fix and hide. I looked at the bed posts and noticed the artistic carvings had been scratched away slightly. Okay so a bit more hiding than fixing. I ran my hand down Lucy's back and heard her whimper quietly. I kinda figured things would get rough, I relaxed and stared back up to the ceiling. I let my mind wander off to different thoughts, I looked back down to Lucy as she moved slightly to look up at me.

" Hey Mue, you awake?" she asked and I nodded. She still sounded tired, I saw her eyes as they stared into mine.

" Mue, do you think the child will be born looking like a demon or looking like a human?" she asked and I gave a slight shrug. There were stories of demon kids being born on Earth, some said to look human others looked like actual demons for a few moments before the automatic disguise set in.

" I don't know Lu. I guess we'll have to wait and see." I said and I knew I would have to pull through on my favor to Lucifous. I stood up as Lucy covered herself with the blanket, the clothes were all over the place as I picked them up. Lucy laughed as I put my pants on, she smiled to me as I stood before her wearing my demon clothing. Demon clothing isn't made of tattered cloth, it is actually made of fine fabric. I picked up and handed Lucy's clothing over to her. My hand brushed against hers as she grabbed for her clothing.

" So you think of a way to pull through on your promise to Lucifous?" Lucy asked and I nodded. All I needed was to find someone to start a fight with the angels. I walked into the kitchen area of the dorm and made Lucy and I pancakes. The smell soon wafted from the kitchen into the bedroom.

" That smells good Miguel." Lucy called from the bedroom. I grinned as flipped the pancake over and cut an apple into small slices. I finished up with the pancakes and apples after a good half hour or so, I put some of them on a plate and brought them to Lucy. She laughed as I walked in with the plate in one hand and a tea towel over my opposite arm. I set the plate down on her lap and she gave a me a small kiss on the cheek, I returned the gesture as I brought my plate in from the kitchen to join her. She poured syrup evenly over the pancakes, I did the same and put the syrup down beside the bed. I used the fork to cut my pancake into pieces, I took a piece and put it up in front of Lucy. She smiled and took the bite sized piece, I pulled the fork from her teeth as she chewed the pancake and gave me a piece of her pancake. We laughed to eachother and continued eating our pancakes and apples. We finished a few minutes later, I heard a knock at the door and went to answer it. One of the adults from the school was standing outside with two suits. I opened the door and looked to the elf that stood before me, his ears were pointed like spikes.

" These are the school uniforms required by the school for students." he said as I took the suits he handed me. I watched him walk away to the school, I closed the door and went into the room where Lucy waited. I handed her the girl suit and watched as she pulled out a skirt, dress shirt, knee high socks, and dress boots. I looked to my suit, I pulled out a dress shirt, dress pants, black socks, and dress shoes. I went to the bathroom and stood in front of the mirror, I put the dress shirt in front of me. The mirror showed it as though I was wearing it. I walked back out and saw Lucy tieing up her boots, she turned to me as I stood in front of her wearing the school uniform.

" You look good Mue." she commented as I smiled to her in her uniform.

" You look good too. The boots really suit you." I said and she laughed at my pun. I smiled as we walked to the door and stepped outside. Riane and Stephen were just leaving their dorm as well. Lucy and I caught up to them and they greeted us.

" So Miguel, what were you two up to last night?" Stephen asked. I looked to Lucy then to him,

" We were talking with Lucifous." I said. It was kind of the truth, just not all of it. We walked up to the school and entered in through the doors. The school was even bigger than it looked like outside. The artistic construct of the building was amazing, the four of us stood in the center of the lobby area as students passed us by. Some looked at me and my group as though we were fools standing guffawed at the building. I looked right back at them, I saw one of the teachers walk past and grabbed his arm.

" Excuse me sir. Where do the four of us go?" I asked him. The giant looked to us as he closed his book and checked us over.

" I've never seen you four here before. What species are you?" he asked and I stood up straight.

" We're demons." I said and the man seemed to grow nervous of us. I saw the fear in his eyes,

" Very well then. The demon class is up those stairs down the left hallway. The sixth door down." he said and I nodded. He walked away from us as I lead my group to the demon class, I looked to all the other students. The elves with their pointed ears and noses caught reading in their books. Giants passing an oddly shaped ball down the hallway to one another. Teenage witches brewing up some trouble with their magic spells and potions, trying to get their teenage wizard crushes to fall in love with them. Vampires leaning against lockers and pushing eachother around, they were the 'cool' kids by supposed reputation. Fauns clopped down the hallways with their flutes and other instruments. Cyclops' were poking eachother in the eyes, or more appropriately the eye, or trying to start fights with a few of the giant students. I looked out the window at the top half of the stairs. Centaurs were down in the field practicing with bows and arrows, some were writing things down in notebooks. I continued up the stairs and saw angels at the top, they stood in a line, barricading the top of the stairs. Their arms were crossed and the looks on their faces weren't too happy. I walked up to them and asked them politely to move.

" Why should we?" the larger male asked and I looked him in the eyes.

" Why should you move?" I repeated him. He nodded.

" Should I give you a list." I exclaimed. The one in front of me hit me in the shoulder slightly.

" Hey don't be a smartass." the angel said and I looked to him.

" Don't touch me ever again. Or you won't have any wings to go flying home to daddy." I said and the angel seemed tempted to hit me again.

" Peter don't touch him." the leader of the group said. I smiled at the angel named Peter.

" You heard your master. Be good you little mutt." I said. The angel blew his cap and swung his fist out at me. I ducked and slammed my fist up into his armpit. The angel fell to the ground in pain as I stood over him and put my foot between his wings. I reached for the part where his wings were attached to his back.

" Stop!" a voice said from down the hall. I stood up straight and took my foot off the angel. The other angels looked to me, fear was sculpted on their faces like stone. I looked to the source of the voice and a small runt sized angel stood standing in my line of sight. The other students had gone quiet and split up to lean up against the lockers. The single angel stood trembling in his boots as I walked up to him. His eyes had a purple glow to them, the same kind the ladies at the hotel had. I looked down at him and he stared up to me, he looked like he was about to piss his pants right then and there.

" Or what?" I asked. The runt of an angel flapped his wings to get to eye level with me. He swung his foot out at my face, I caught it before it made contact with my chin. I pulled him closer and slammed my hand to his throat. The angel squeaked and struggled as I turned him over and reached for the connection point of his wings. I felt a hand on my shoulder before I could grab the wings.

" Mue, please that's enough." Lucy whispered in my ears. I sighed and let the angel go, he flapped his wings and raced to hide behind a bigger angel. Lucy grabbed my hand and we walked to the demon class. Everyone moved out of our way as we walked to the classroom door. Before I entered I heard a male call to me.

" I want you to fight me like a man after school today. Demon." the angel called from down the hall. I smiled and looked to him, his face faltered from its tough look for a moment.

" I accept." I spoke and he turned to walk to his class. I entered into the demon classroom and saw the students in their demon forms. I looked to Lucy as her body had changed to it's demon form. I checked my feet and saw the hooves. Apparently there was a special ability to this room that allowed the demons human disguise to be undone once the demon entered the room. I walked up the steps and sat down in a chair. The 'desk' was more like a flat surface that stretched to the width of half the classroom. The other demons were looking at our little group. I looked to all the horned students, each demon was different. I saw one with gazelle-like horns and deer like legs. I scanned the room and checked out each of my horned and spike headed classmates. I saw one student that had horns similar to the famous great-horned owl. I continued scanning each student and noticed a few with bat like wings and more. Some had tails while others had a spikey scales running down their backs. Lucy noticed what I was doing and she squeezed my hand lightly. I smiled to her as the teacher walked in, he was a tall character. His horns spiked back from the sides of his head. I looked to the flame above his head as it glowed a spectacular green and yellow. I waited as he stood in the front of the class,

" Good mornining class." he spoke. The students greeted him in return and waited for him to say or do something.

" As you all can see, we have four new students amongst us. And they are very well known to the demon world." the demon teacher said.

" Will the four new demons please come to the front of the class." he continued and I stood with Lucy. Riane and Stephen followed behind us as we went to stand at the front of the classroom.

" Very good. Now please, introduce yourselves." the teacher spoke. I was about to step forward when Stephen beat me to the punch.

" I am Stephen. Son of Rumondo." he said and the students started murmuring to eachother.

" Please students. Keep quiet until they finish introducing themselves." the teacher said. Riane stepped forward next and cleared her throat.

" I am Riane. Daughter of Harmond." she said and I watched her step back into our line. Lucy looked to me and I gave a slight nod. She took a step forward and stood straight as she looked to the students.

" I am Lucy. Daughter of Lester." she said and I inhaled deeply and prepared to introduce myself. Lucy stepped back into the line. The teacher looked to me and I took a step forward.

" I am Miguel. Son of Theo. And son of the Ancestral leader Kayla." I spoke clearly. Murmurs broke out as I heard the students talk of Lucy and I.

" I heard Miguel was over eight feet tall." a student said and I looked to him.

" And I heard Lucy was the grandchild of Lucifous." another spoke out. Others started making comments as the teacher tried calming them down.

" I was told Miguel was a black angel." one spoke out and I turned to him.

" Then you heard wrong!" I roared at him. My throat added a low growl to my voice as I spoke, the students stopped and the teacher looked to me.

" Students if you have questions you will need to ask them one at a time." he said as a student stood up.

" Yes?" he asked and the student looked to Lucy.

" Is it true that you're the grandchild of Lucifous?" the female demon asked and Lucy nodded.

" Yes it's true." she said and the demoness sat down. I looked to another student that stood.

" I heard that angels, witches, wizards, elves, dwarves, and giants tried killing you when you were born but you wouldn't stay dead. Is that true?" the little demon asked and I sighed. Everyone seemed to come up with strange things of when I was born, how I was born and what happened when I was born.

" That story is not entirely true." I said and the demon remained standing.

" Could you explain that please?" he asked as I looked to the teacher. The teacher nodded,

" I was born on October 25, 1831." I began as the demon sat down to listen.

" Wouldn't that make you a hundred and thirty years old?" a demon said from the back of the class and I nodded.

" Yes it would." I said and the demons nodded. The only other demon to be as old as Lucy and I would be Lucifous. But Lucifous was over 6000 years old.

" Come on tell us your birth story." another demon said from the crowd of students.

" Well the day I was born, was the same day the first battle of the supernatural's and mythical being's began." I said and the students nodded. It was told to every demon, angel, elf, dwarf, giant, and all other beings that lived, except humans. The battles were stories told to the children to keep them from starting another war.

" So what happened?" a student asked. I smiled,

" The moment after my birth I went through three Heats and gained my strength, body size, and power. I was sent to fight in the battles with my parents." I spoke and the demons started to comment quietly to eachother. The only other demon to gor through three Heats right after birth was Lucifous. Lucy told me when she was born a few days after she had gone through two Heats. A month after that she went through her third.

" But that's impossible. The only demon who has ever survived a strain on the body like that after birth is Lucifous." a demon said and I looked to him.

" Then you know it is not impossible." I said and the demon thought of what he said. I looked to the teacher who had also sat down and started listening with interest.

" What happened in the first war Miguel?" a demoness asked from the back of the classroom.

" The battle had many losses on either side and a few of the beings became extinct from a genocide pulled by the Dracula's and Vampire's." I said. History told that the two bloodsucker groups killed off every last Kilp, an amphibious creature that had two glands that could eaither spit a poisonous gas or an acidic liquid. They were said to have also killed off every last Life Monger, a being said to give life back to dead creatures and other living organisms.

" What happened when the wars were over?" a demoness said from the front of the classroom. I smiled and looked to each and every student.

" Who said the wars were over?" I spoke and the demon students looked to eachother. I looked to Lucy who smiled back at me. Our little group walked back to our seats and we relaxed as the teacher started talking to the younger demons about history.

" Hey Mue." Lucy whispered to me. I looked to her and she leaned closer.

" Do you know what you're going to do to start a war with the angels and stuff?" she asked. I smiled and nodded.

" I already have a plan to get the fight started." I said and Lucy nodded. The bell rang for lunch after awhile and I walked out of the classrrom with Lucy and the rest of the group.

" Hey. Demon boy." a voice called out from down the hall. I looked to see the angel that wanted to fight me after school. I walked up to him and he looked up to me as I stood over him.

" What do you want?" I asked impatiently. The angel seemed to have lost some courage as I stood in front of him,

" You say your kind is so strong why don't you prove it right now." he said with his best brave face. I smiled down at him,

" Can't wait to be beaten I see."

" No, can't wait to prove how wrong you are." the angel said as I smiled to him.

" Okay then. You get first shot." I said and the angel seemed shocked at what I said. He hesitated as he swung his fist into my chest, I took the impact of his small fist hitting me like a pebble. I looked down at him.

" Is that it? Is that really all you got?" I spoke and the angel seemed nervous. I smiled as I looked him in the eyes.

" Let me show you what a real shot is." I said and I slammed my fist into his chest. The angel flew back against a wall and smashed into the brick. He got up and looked to me, holding his chest.

" Fine, you want to go, then lets go." he said as he shot his wings out and lunged at me. I was taken out the window with him as he flew us outside. I was dropped and the angel flew above me. I felt a major adrenaline rush as I was falling, I felt my body morph and I soon started flapping my wings. The angel must have seen because he started flying away from me.

" Coward! You say your stong but you fly away like a wuss!" I shouted. The angel must have heard because he stopped and looked to me. His face showed fear and hesitation. He quickly grabbed some courage and started flying to me. I morphed back to my human form and waited for him on the ground. He dove right down to me, I grabbed his left wing and swung him over my head. He slammed into the ground with a whoosh of air leaving his lungs. He got up slowly as I stood over him,

" I am not a coward. I am an angel of the Gaurdians Clan." he wheezed. I laughed,

" Coward, angel. It's still the same to me." I said and he swung his fist out at my face. I swatted it to the side and slammed the bottom of my right foot into his chest. He tumbled backwards a few meters as I stood waiting for him to get up. He trembled as I watched him stand,

" You still aren't that strong." he said. He ran at me as he put his fists up and swung out to hit me. I awaited his fist and was not surprised to feel the pebble hit he had. I raised my fists into the air and slammed down on his shoulders with enough force that his shoulders dislocated. He yelled out as I tossed him to the ground and reached for his wings.

" No. Please no, not the wings please. I'm begging you, please don't take my w..." he cried out as I started pulling the wings from his back. I heard a few of the bones snap and his screams of pain.

" Mue. Stop!" I heard Lucy's voice and I suddenly felt my hands let go. The angel was on the ground crying. I rolled him over so he was on his back, I leaned down so my face was inches from his.

" You angels are pathetic." I said. His eyes were glazed with tears but I could see the fear in them. I walked away from him as he lay on the ground crying. Lucy walked up to me, he facial expression was neutral.

" You need to stop trying to tear the angel's wings off." she said quietly to me. I sighed and we walked back to class as the elf came out with the bell. Lucy and I sat down in our seats and waited as the teacher came in and looked to me and Lucy. The other demon students were looking to me as though I was about to stand up and tell a story. I listened to the teacher as he gave a lecture on the wars of the unknown worlds. I was looking outside when Lucy's hand squeezed mine lightly, I looked to her and she smiled at me.

" School's over Mue." she spoke and I stood up. The other demons were already walking out the classroom door. I walked with my group as we went to our dorms. I was walking down the hall when a tall angel stood in my path.

" Are you the one that fought my little brother?" he asked and I sighed. The big angels had the worst attitude of them all. The big ones always acted like the tough guy until you hit them in the right spot.

" Yeah. So what? I beat him at a challenge he declared. He didn't have to go crying to his wussy brother." I said and the angel swung out at me. I ducked and his fist hit the teacher behind me. The teacher was stunned and the angel looked like he was about to faint.

" Oh my. I am so sorry Mr. Vanello." the angel said. The teacher grunted and picked the angel up by the collar of his chirt and dragged him off down the hall. I laughed as he was taken, Lucy pulled me towards the stairs and we continued walking. I saw a large group of angels waiting at the bottom, they seemed pissed when they saw me. I kind of figured they would be in a group, angels don't have enough strength to fight one on one with a demon. Angels were stupid when it came to fighting a demon that was considerably stronger than them. I walked towards the door but they quickly blocked the way.

" You have a price to pay demon." the tallest said. The tallest was still an inch shorter than me.

" And how much money were you wanting?" I said with sarcasm.

" I'm not talking of money." the angel continued. I sighed as he cracked his knuckles, I looked to the rest of the angels in his group as they did the same. I shook my head.

" Then I'm afraid I can't help you there." I spoke as I started walking past him. The angel grabbed my shoulder, I turned around to look at him.

" You really want to get your ass kicked." the angel said and I smiled. The smile took a bit of courage from the angel and he let go of my shoulder.

" If you think you and your friends here can take me go ahead and try." I said and the angel shook his head.

" No, I don't plan on facing off with you demon. But I have a big friend that does." he continued and I was intrigued by his sentence.

" Oh really? And who is this _big_ friend of yours?" I asked and the angel smiled at me.

" He's right behind you." the angel said and I turned to see a giant with biceps big enough to be the trunk of a tree. I looked up and the giant was smiling down on me. The giant grunted down at me and I saw his face change from anger to a surprised look when I didn't move a muscle when he tried to scare me. I looked to Lucy and she looked to me.

" You guys go ahead to the dorms. I'll deal with the big, drunk monkey here." I said and Lucy nodded. She walked with Stephen and Riane to the dorms. I turned to the giant that stood before me,

" So, shall we take this outside?" I suggested and the giant threw me out the doors onto the grass field outside the school. I liked this guy, getting straight to the fight without hesitation. I stood up and patted the dirt from my pants and shirt. The giant walked up behind me and covered me with his shadow.

" You hurt my angel friend." he grunted like a caveman. I smiled,

" Yeah, I hurt him cause he wanted to get hurt." I said and the giant stopped confused.

" Little angel wanted to get hurt by mean demon?" he said and I nodded.

" Yeah, your angel buddy was asking me to hurt him." I said. The giant seemed toatally and utterly confused. He turned to the angels that stood a few meters away from us.

" Is demon telling truth?" the giant asked as the angels grunted.

" No, the demon is not telling truth. He wouldn't tell the truth because he's a demon." the tallest angel said. The giant turned to me again and raised his fists.

" Demon lie to me. I hurt little demon bad." he said as I dodged to the right and grabbed his arm, he raise his fists to look at the ground where I stood just seconds ago.

" Where did little demon go?" he asked confused. I was climbing up his back as he looked around. He stopped for a moment as I stood on his shoulders.

" What is demon doing on my shoulders? Get off me little demon." the giant grunted. I ducked and dodged on his shoulders as he tried hitting me, each time he swung at me he ended up hitting himself. I tried to contain my laughter as I danced around his shoulders as he swung his arms wildly.

" Demon hurting me. I hurt demon if he keeps up." the giant said and I sighed. It would have been fun to keep seeing him hit himself trying to get me but this had to end sooner or later. I grabbed the tips of his ears and he stopped moving for a moment.

" Why demon grab my ears?" the giant questioned.

" Cause this little demon wants you to shut up and fall asleep." I said mimicking his stupid tone. The giant was puzzled for a moment,

" But I don't want to go to sleep." the giant said as he reached his large hands up to me. I quickly wrapped my legs around his neck and slammed my fists onto the special piece of bone located at the top base of a giants skull. The giant was asleep before he hit the ground, I leaped from his shoulders and landed on my feet in front of the angels. The angels looked scared as I smiled at them, they scattered and ran to their dorms. I walked over to the giant as he opened his eyes.

" Hey, who are you?" the giant spoke and I looked to him. He didn't remember me so I guess I could mess with him a bit.

" I'm your best friend don't you remember?" I said and the demon thought for a moment. I knew giants were dumb but they were loyal and strong. I saw his face go from confused to happy.

" Yeah, I think I remember you. Aren't you a demon?" he spoke and I nodded.

" I am indeed." I spoke.

" I can't remember your name though." the giant continued.

" Miguel. My name is Miguel." I spoke and the giant nodded. I helped him up and he patted the dirt off his pants and shirt. He smiled as I patted the dirt off his back,

" Thanks friend." he said and I smiled back to him.

" No problem buddy." I said and he waved goodbye and headed to his dorm. I walked to my dorm where I knew Lucy would be waiting for me.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV

I walked into the dorm and saw Lucy sitting on the couch with Riane holding her and comforting her. Lucy got up as she saw me enter into the dorm. Riane stood by the couch as Lucy ran to give me a hug.

" I shall take my leave." Riane spoke as she left the dorm. I held Lucy close as she cried into my shirt,

" What's wrong Lu?" I spoke. Lucy sniffled and looked up at me,

" I was worried you'd be hurt badly by the giant." she spoke and I smiled.

" Don't worry, I'm fine. I will always come back for you." I said and she gave a small laugh. I ran my index finger under her eye and wiped the small tear from her face.

" Now why don't I go make you something to eat." I said as I gave her a small hug then headed to the kitchen. I started to pass Lucy when she put her hand on my shoulder.

" Mu, I have something else to tell you." she said. I turned when I heard the strange tone in her voice. She looked in my eyes and I saw a tinge of hesitation,

" Yes, what is it?" I asked after a moment. Lucy inhaled deeply as she closed her eyes to gain the courage.

" I'm pregnant, with you'r child." she spoke finally. I felt my legs numb but I stood standing, I felt a feeling of joy rush over me as I smiled to her.

" You're sure?" I asked, my voice held the excitment I was feeling. Lucy nodded and I put my hands up on my forehead and smiled.

" Yes I can feel the child in me." she said as I burst into a fit of joy. I put my hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes.

" We're going to have a child." I spoke, I pulled Lucy close in a hug. I kissed her cheek as I laughed happily. A thought hit me and I looked to Lucy,

" We need to make the nursery." I said and Lucy nodded. I paced around and had completely forgotten of everything else I was going to do.

" What color are we going to paint it? I mean, will it be a girl or boy? We need to get the food, the clothes, the crib, and the diapers. I should start working on the crib and nursery right away." I said as I paced around. I turned to Lucy who stood watching me as I thought aloud. I saw her smiling to me,

" What?" I spoke as her smile widened.

" You look so cute when you're worrying about those sort of things." she said and I shrugged.

" Yeah I guess, but it's only because I'm trying to figure out what we're going to do when the baby is born." I replied and she nodded. I stood quietly for a moment and thought. Lucy seemed to do the same, or so it seemed until she started making goofy faces at me.

" What are you doing that for?" I asked as she crossed her eyes and blew out her cheeks.

" I just feel like it." she said as I raised an eyebrow to her when she stuck her tongue out while making the same face. I laughed as she gave a silly smile to me and crossed her eyes. I walked with her as she leaned her head on my shoulder, we went to the kitchen as I made her a sandwich.

" Have you had any cravings lately?" I asked and she shrugged.

" Unless you call wanting some apple juice a craving. No, I haven't had any." she said and I smiled,

" Yes, I call that a craving." I responded as she hit me lightly on the shoulder. I smiled as she chowed down on the sandwich, we went back to the couch and spread out across it. Lucy put her head on my chest as I sighed and looked out the window.

" So how's the paln to start a war going?" Lucy asked and I chuckled.

" So far so good. How's your body feeling?" I replied and she gave a small shrug.

" It feels good, strange but good." she answered and I nodded. We dozed off as I let my hand rub her belly.

I woke up to the smell of food cooking. Lucy was still laying on me, which meant someone else was in the dorm with us. I slowly crawled out from under Lucy as she rolled to her side. I waited by the corner to the kitchen as a figure walked out, I was about to attack when I rrealized this person wasn't an enemy.

" Mother? What are you doing here?" I said and she turned.

" I heard from Lucifous that you and Lucy were having a baby. So I came to help with things around here." she said and I stood, dumbfounded by what my mother was saying. My mother was not known for her hospitality and plain out 'motherlyness', in fact she was known for her reputation of killing anything in her path, literally, if you were standing in front of her while she was walking you'd be dead before you could say hello. My mother was also known for her special fighting move in the demon world. All the other demons call the move 'The Silver Feather' for a strange reason, the move involves the wings. Basically my mother jumps in the air spins around with her wings folded like a blanket around her and she spins while sending throwing knives out from behind her wings, the throwing knives look like feathers shooting from her wings. I've seen her perform the move many times. But seeing her standing in front of me with fresh pancakes and a smile on her face - an out of place smile - creeped me out to a point until I finally managed to get it through my mind as a motherly thing to do.

" Yes, well thank you mother. I appreciate your actions very much." I said finally. I watched her walk to Lucy with the pancakes on the plate in her hand.

" By the way mother. Where's father?" I asked. As if on cue a hand plopped down on my shoulder like a clamp. I turned to see my father standing behind me, the scar over his right eye was just as visible as it was the day he got it.

" I'm right here son." he said and I smiled.

" It's good to see you father." I said and he nodded.

" Likewise, how long has it been since I've seen you." he said. My father taught me a few things about the life of the criminal. He took me to one of the bigger cities that had actual vehicles and taught me how to get into the car without smashing the windows. He also taught me how to picklocks and pickpocket, although it's been awhile since I've done it. My father stood before me smiling.

" Good to know you plan on getting more demons here on earth." he spoke and I shrugged,

" What can I say. It's in the family." I responded and he laughed. He looked to me,

" You definitely are my child." he said. Now it was my turn to laugh, I finished and walked with my father outside on the steps of the dorm. We talked and caught up with eachother. My father was busy from the sounds of it, he had taken a few items from a blacksmith back in Ireland. He took a pair of knives from his jacket and handed them to me. They had the same design on the handles and the blades were long with encryptions on the flat sides. I read the words etched along the blades and handles,

" _Ave satani, long live the father of hell_." I said aloud and my father smiled.

" Yeah, for some reason the blacksmith was one of the satanist people." he spoke and I chuckled. I read the second encryption,

" This one is strange. _When the fallen rises his servants will be revealed_." I spoke and my father looked to me. He nodded,

" Yeah, the guy was completely obsessed with learning about the demon world." my father said and I looked to him. He took his bag and set it down, he opened it and laid out several different objects and weapons. I saw him take out a set of throwing stars, throwing knives, and a cool looking helmet. My father handed me the helmet,

" I got this one for you, it doesn't fit me but I thought it would fit you." he said and I took the helmet, I put it on and it fit like a hand in a glove. The helmet was built so a demons horns could fit out at the top, then the open area for the horns turned into a row of spikes all the way down back of the helmet. I put the mouth piece up and it covered the bottom half of my face, only my eyes could be seen from the helmet. My father reached over his back and took a sword out,

" I grabbed a few swords, bows and arrows, and some old rifles." he said. I watched as he put the sword down by the rest of the items, he walked down the steps and to his vehicle.

" Hey father, did you hijack that car?" I asked and he shrugged.

" Maybe." he replied smugly. I smiled and gave a small chuckle. My father returned with a large box and went back for a second. I watched him open the boxes, inside were swords, bows and arrows, old rifles and a single crossbow. I grabbed the crossbow, my father handed me a quiver. Inside the quiver were arrows,

" I think you'd like the bow and stuff more than me. So you can have them all if you want." he said and I nodded. I took all the bows and arrows out and put them up by the door. I took out an old rifle and looked it over.

" That's one of my favourite kind of guns." he said, I nodded. I didn't know the names of many guns but I knew how to use them. I held it up and aimed at a bird, I pulled the trigger and the gun clicked. Of course it clicked I hadn't loaded the gun. I put the rifle back and took out a different one, it was lighter but longer.

" I don't like the feel of that one so it's yours if you like it." he said and I nodded.

" Yeah, this one feels nice and comfortable to me." I said aloud. My father was sure nice to me, we were really close considering we didn't get to see eachother very often. We finished our little gift giving conversation and I walked into the dorm with my father. We carried the weapons to the back closet of the dorm and I sorted everything to fit into the small space. I went out to meet with my mother and Lucy, they were chatting and laughing on the couch when I walked over to them.

" Oh, son. Before I forget, I remembered your birthday was coming up in a few weeks so I got you something early." my mother spoke as I watched her reach into her pocket. She pulled out a small flat box wrapped in newspaper.

" I didn't have anything else to wrap it in." she said as she handed it to me. I tore the newspaper off and looked at the tiny cardboard box, I slowly opened the box. I poured the contents of the box out in my hand, a red bullet rolled out into my hand and I looked to it.

" It's just something I found, thought you might like it." she said and I smiled.

" I like it mother." I said giving her a hug. I sat down by Lucy and she looked to the bullet,

" That's a pretty neat color for a bullet." she said and I nodded.

" Makes it unique." I replied. Lucy sighed as my parents stood up and walked to the kitchen, they conversed in there while Lucy and I talked on the couch.

" That bullet seems to be made from a strange metal." Lucy said and I shrugged.

" I don't know what it's made of it just looks neat." I retorted and Lucy nodded.

" But the only thing I think is a great present is the idea of having a child with the one I love." I said looking Lucy directly in the eyes. She blushed slightly as I kissed her cheek.

" Hey son, want to go and test out the weapons?" my father asked from the kitchen.

" We could let your mother and your friend have some girl time." he continued as I nodded. I picked out my crossbow, my rifle, and one of my bows. I took a couple arrows and walked with my father out into the back of the dorm. We set up targets, which were basically glass bottles and other good sized objects. We put them up in a line along the tree branches and on a rock. I took my rifle as he loaded his, he aimed and fired. One of the bottles blew to pieces as I raised my rifle, I took aim at a hat with torn holes on it. I fired and the hat went flying, I dropped the rifle and took out my bow, I grabbed the arrow and stretched out the string then let loose the single arrow. The arrow flew to the hat and carried it to the tree, the arrow stuck out like a branch with the hat still hanging on it.

" Wow, you're pretty good with that." he spoke as I walked to the tree. I grabbed the arrow and pulled it out of the tree, the hat fell off as I shook the arrow.

" Well it helps when the hunters prefer the old fashioned crossbows and other stuff." I said and my father nodded. We fired our rifles at the same time and took out bottle after bottle. I spun around behind my father as he shot a tin can, I ran up behind him and jumped up off his shoulders and fired at the same tin can. I spun a full circle and knealed down on one leg and aimed again. My father stood behind me as we shot the tin can once more each. I stood up and high fived my father.

" Good job son. You're getting better with the weapons." he complimented. I shrugged,

" Like I said, I've had practice." I replied and my father nodded. We walked back in the dorm and put our weapons away, my mother was chatting with Lucy on the couch as I came up to them.

" Well son. Your father and I have to go now. We have places to go and things to do, but I'm sure we'll see you again soon." my mother said as she stood up. I nodded and gave my parents a hug before they left, my mother sighed and my father ruffled my hair with his hand.

" You're growing up so fast." my mother spoke as she walked out the door.

" See you later son." my father said. They both smiled and I returned the gesture. I closed the door and sighed,

" Your mother is so wonderful." Lucy said as I walked to her.

" Yeah, she can be sometimes." I replied. I spread out on the couch with Lucy, she closed her eyes and set her head down on my chest. I rubbed her back and smiled as she talked to me about the baby.

" It's so wierd, I'm having cravings for all kinds of food." Lucy said. I chuckled quietly to myself,

" Do you want an orange?" I asked and she nodded. I got up and walked to the kitchen, I took an orange from the small basket and walked back to Lucy. She sat up as I handed her the orange, I had unpeeled it as I walked. She handed me a piece and we sat next to eachother sucking the juice out of each orange slice. We both walked outside and around the courtyard.

" So how do you feel about having the baby?" I asked and Lucy held my hand.

" As long as it's you'rs I'm proud about it. I'm so proud of it I'd breg about it." Lucy said and I smiled.

" Let's hope you don't breg about it." I spoke and she laughed. I looked to the fountain just down the path, the water was running over the stone faces making the statues appear to be crying. Lucy walked up to a statue of the demon father Lucifous. The statue was of Lucifous in his human form,

" I wish grandpa was here to see me happy and birthing a child with the one I love." Lucy said as she looked at the statue.

" Who says he isn't?" a familiar voice said behind us. We both turned to see Lucifous standing behind us, the smile on his face was wide with lots of teeth.

" Grandpa!" Lucy said happily. She ran to hug him,

" I thought you'd be happy to see me." he smiled wider. I bowed slightly to him,

" Lord father. I have been working on your request as you told me." I said and Lucifous looked at me.

" Come on now child. I didn't come to talk about business, I came to visit the prodigy children." Lucifous said.

" Prodigy children?" I asked confused.

" Yes, haven't you heard. You two are the main news for demons all across the world. The demons are waiting to hear about the child." Lucifous explained and I looked to Lucy. We were both stunned at what we just heard.

" Oh, I almost forgot. Here's the crib and other things you'll need to take care of the child." Lucifous said. He snapped his fingers and in a burst of flame a full built crib and other baby necessities appeared before us. Lucifous tossed a blanket bag to me, I caught it in my arms and looked to Lucifous.

" Thank you, lord father." I said and he nodded to me. I watched as he walked towards the statue, he stopped in front of it and turned to Lucy and I.

" Miguel, get your job done, and get it done fast." Lucifous told me. I nodded and he dissappeared in a cloud of red smoke and flames. Lucy stood with me as the objects started to float to our dorm. The crib hovered just inches off the ground and sped around the bushes and trees. The two of us walked back to the dorm, I was holding the blanket bag in my hand and it started tugging. I let it go and it sped off to the dorm.

" Well, at least we don't have to carry any of it." Lucy said and I smiled. When we got to the dorm the objects hovered in front of the door, the blanket bag was slamming against it as though it could bust through. I opened the door and the item rushed in and set themselves up on the shelves, closets, and in an open area of the floor.

" Seems they can prepare themselves." I spoke and Lucy nodded.

" Apparently they can." she retorted. We sat down on the couch and relaxed, I knew we'd have to go into school tomorrow. Lucy cuddled up against me as we leaned back on the couch.

**Eight Months Later**

I woke up to see Lucy laying beside me on the bed. Her stomach had grown with the pregnancy, she also looked well near ready to give birth at any moment. The school had been good about giving Lucy some time away for the pregnancy, I kind of gave them no other choice. As for my job to do, I've done pretty good with getting a war started, although it involved a few premature battles. The angels were starting to attack demon students with no warning or reason, I dealt with a few that tried to take me down. Demons were getting worked up as well as the angels. Some of the other classes were getting riled up with it as well, I realized which classes were with the demon students and which were against the demons. The demons allies were pretty good, we had the aid of the cyclops, vampires, draculas, werewolves, goblins, gargoyles, minotaurs, and the death mongers. All the other classes were with the angels. Such as the elves, giants, dwarves, pixies, gnomes, and the sprites. I had gotten a few of the out of school creatures to join the demons. I have the aid of the trolls, chimeras, and the basilisks. So now we were so close to starting a war, and I was close to having a family. Lucy rolled to look at me,

" Morning Mu." she smiled and I smiled back.

" Morning to you to Lu." I responded as I kissed her forehead. I got up out of the bed and went to the kitchen, Lucy came in after a few moments as I was cooking pancakes. She came up beside me and leaned her head on my shoulder,

" It's kicking Mu." she told me. I smiled as she put my hand to her belly, the taps from inside were small and almost impossible to feel. I continued cooking breakfast as she sat down at the table to study her notes. I finished the pancakes and set them on a plate, I set the plate down by Lucy as she put the papers away.

" Don't worry about the notes." I told her as she put them in a pile to the side. I sat down and we took pieces of the pancake, I chewed my piece then took another.

" So do you think you can make the final spark to start the war today?" Lucy asked as I finished chewing.

" I don't know, maybe." I answered and she smiled.

" So how are Stephen and Riane handling themselves in class?" Lucy continued. I smiled, Stephen and Riane had caused a few fights on their own with the angel students.

" They've been good so far." I replied, Lucy nodded slightly and continued eating. We finished and I picked up my papers then headed for the door. I stopped and turned to Lucy,

" I'll see you later." I said. I gave her a kiss and headed for the door. Lucy waved at me as I went to the school, I reached the school doors and walked up the steps. Some of the angels students were standing lined up in front of the doors with their arms crossed.

" Hey demon. You're said to be the strongest of the demon students. Then prove it and take us all on." The biggest said. I smiled,

" I'm sure that would just make my victory all the more stunning to you pathetic insects." I said. The angel lunged at me and his companions were not far behind. I blocked the angels first attack and kneed him in the stomach. I went through the others like an arrow through cloth. The students were on the ground moaning,

" Told you." I said as I walked to the doors. I opened them and got a fist in the face, I stumbled back and looked to my attacker,

" We have backups." the angel spoke. I liked that, they were finally getting smarter. I looked at the angel in the doorway. I slammed the door closed and opened it again. The angel lay on his back on the ground. I walked to the demon class as the angel students walked to theirs, an elf stood in front of me. Elves were not much of a physical kind, not unless it was really necessary. Elves in fact were a more verbal species.

" I saw what you did back there demon. I'm not proud of your kind being allowed in this sch.." he started but I slammed my fist in his face before he finished. The elf fell back as I continued on my way. Class was the same old same old, learning about history after we've all pretty much lived it. I was getting impatient because I wanted to go back to Lucy and stay with her. Stephen and Riane were looking a little banged up, the bruises on their faces and arms were healing slowly as the cut over Riane's cheek was dripping blood. Class broke out for lunch and I walked to the exit of school. Angels were waiting at the bottom of the stairs as I walked down.

" Hey demon. We weren't done with ya. Come here and we'll finish you off." the large angel said. I rolled my eyes, angels always tried to prove they were tough, but around me they were nothing but cowardly wimps.

" You didn't even have a chance to start with me." I said and the angel tossed a chair at me.

" Yeah, well we're going to finish you." he said. I dodged the shair and the angels had started their attack. I grabbed one by the arm and swung him full circle into his companions. The biggest angel remained standing in front of me.

" It's a pity you can't save your pretty little girl." he laughed. I realized what he was saying and made a beeline for the dorm. I ran fast and I ran hard. The dorm was swarming with angels and I ran at them. They were all pretty big angels, I got through a few but was overpowered by them. They dragged me into the dorm and I was pinned against the wall. The big angel back from the school came in,

" Hey, Gabriela. Could you bring in the demon girl." he said. A female angel nodded and walked to the kitchen, Lucy was brought in wearing a cloth hood and her human form was down, leaving her in her demon form.

" Why's she in her demon form what have you done to her?" I shouted. The big angel walked up to me with a grin.

" We haven't done anything... yet." he said. I struggled as he walked back to Lucy and removed the hood. Lucy was beaten up a bit and her bottom lip was cut. The angel leader walked up behind her,

" Do you remember what you always tried to do when you fought us angels?" he asked and I knew full well what I had always tried to do. As the angel grabbed Lucy by the wings her face went from stubborness to fear.

" No!" I shouted and struggled to get free but with no success. The angels pinning me were big and strong. The angel pulled on Lucy's wings and bones snapped and broke as Lucy cried out in pain. I watched as the angel tossed the wings aside, Lucy was left bleeding from her back and beaten half to death. I continued to struggle and fight to be free.

" Please be patient as I finish what we came to do." the angel spoke. I looked in horror as he pulled a long knife from his jacket pocket.

" No! Please! No! She's birthing a child! Can't you see she's pregnant!" I screamed at them. I saw Gabriela's face go from anger to shock at the sentence.

" Sherman. She's pregnant, don't kill her." Gabriela said. The angel with the knife looked to her,

" The demon is lying Gabriela. That's what they do. They never tell the truth." Sherman spoke. Gabriela seemed torn between the choices. Sherman put the blade up to Lucy's neck, I watched as he sliced the knife across her throat with speed and precision.

" No!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Sherman tossed the knife aside and looked to the rest.

" Lets go. Our job is done here." he spoke and walked out of the dorm. I was hit in the stomach by one of the angels and they tossed me over to Lucy. I crawled to her side. She gurgled through the blood and I cried at her side. I held her in my arms and cried, my tears rolled down my cheeks.

" I'm so sorry Lu. I'm sorry. Lu please don't die on me now." I said and she coughed and gurgled for a moment. I felt her hands clutching my shirt, I leaned down to listen to her last words. She seemed to whisper them into my ear,

" Kill... them.. all." she spoke. I felt her hands loosen and her body went limp in my arms. I cried for what felt like millenium, I rested my forehead against hers. Her body resting in my arms as I rocked back and forth. I felt my sadness, my love, my emotions die. All except one, anger. I felt it burn in my chest as I looked up to the door. I set Lucy's body down lightly on the couch and covered it with a blanket. My wife, my unborn child, dead because of the angels. I walked to the closet with the weapons. I grabbed a few quivers of arrows and two bows, I saw the bullet case and took a pistol I had gotten from my father. I put the bullets in my pocket and walked to the door. I looked to the blanket that covered Lucy, her last words echoed through my head. _Kill them all_. I stopped for a moment and looked to the blanket,

" I will Lu. I will." I said and walked out the door. I headed towards the school, I shot any angels in my way with an arrow. I walked up to the injured ones and grabbed their wings. I tore them off and slit their throats. I did the same with the dead ones. I came into the school as everyone started screaming, I got the angels with the arrows and tore their wings off then slit their throats. I took out alot of the ones that were at the dorm and had helped to kill my love. I ran out of arrows and started using my pistol, I came across Gabriela and Sherman. I looked to Gabriela, her eyes went wide as I pointed the gun to her. I waited a moment then put the gun down,

" No, you don't get those bullets. You could have saved my Lu. You chose not to do anything." I said as I put the unfired bullets back in my pocket. I took my red one out and loaded it into the pistol.

" I didn't kill her though. I was deciding over what to do. I tried to stop Sherman." she begged as I aimed the gun to her and fired.

" But you didn't save my Lu." I said as Gabriela dropped to the floor with a bullet hole between her eyes. I walked up to her dead body and tore her wings off, Sherman looked shocked as I slit her throat.

" You, you killed my wife, you killed my unborn child. For that you will pay." I said, Sherman backed away as I walked to him I towered over him now, I slammed my fist in his face multiple times and slipt his lip. I blackened his eye and broke his legs. He crumpled to the floor, I stood over him as he tried to crawl away.

" I beg you. Please don't kill me. Show mercy, please!" he pleaded at the top of his lungs. I stood over him, I slammed my foot down on his back between his wings.

" In case you haven't noticed, I'm not going to be merciful." I said. I started ripping his wings off, as slowly as I could I heard the bone crack then snap. Sherman's screams filled my ears and I felt the pleasure of the killing the feeling of my enemies slow and painful death filled me with desire. I finished ripping his wings off and discarded them. I leaned down and grabbed his hair, I pulled his head up and his tears rolled down his face.

" I'm sorry. I didn't know she was pregnant. I didn't mean to kill her. I'm sorry." he cried. I growled at him,

" Bullshit. I told you she was pregnant. You killed her with the intentions of killing her, and now you want me to believe you didn't mean to." I said and the angel cried louder.

" I'm sorry. I'm so sor.." he began and I slit his throat with quick precision. His pleading was cut short and I slammed his head back down on the ground.

" You weren't sorry for killing her. You were sorry because you didn't want to face the repercussions of your actions." I said. I stood over him as his blood stained the wood staircase. I looked around and saw all the other classes in an all out war. People were being killed and angels were still fighting. I saw Stephen and Riane looking down to me from the top of the stairs. Their faces were filled with shock at what they had just witnessed me do. I walked up to them and they looked to me.

" Where's Lucy?" Riane asked and I felt a pang of sadness wash over me like water.

" She's... dead." I answered. The two of them went wide eyed and they comforted me with a hug, or at least tried to.

" Get off me, both of you." I said and I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see an angel standing with his hand on my shoulder. I slammed him in the face with my fist before he could hit me. I walked over to him and snapped his legs with my foot. He yelled in pain as I kicked him in the face and rolled him over.


End file.
